Tyrants Tomb
by Thetruehero
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BURNING MAZE! Apollo will need all the help he can get as he travels to Camp Jupiter and prepares for an even bigger fight against the evil emperors of the Triumvirate!
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BURNING MAZE!This is going to involve my OC, if you don't know who he is let me give you a quick rundown; Peter Sane son of Aeolus, super good fighter, Schizophrenic, and Reyna's boyfriend. Oh and he's a bit of a moron but isn't every male character? This is what I wish the Tyrants tomb will be next Fall! I figure enough time has passed that Reyna having a bf by this point is perfectly plausible cause its been a long time since the BoO so she could date right?**

* * *

 **Camp Jupiter**

Word had spread like wildfire about what had happened in Southern California, Jason Grace the former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Hero of Rome, and respected friend...was dead. Reyna and Frank sat in their chairs with somber looks on their faces "It's just...Jason?! How can that be?! He's literally the best fighter we have ever seen!" Frank said with tears in his eyes. He didn't care that he was crying in front of all of the cohorts, everyone in the room was crying as well.

Reyna nodded glumly "He gave his life so Apollo could continue with his quest, he knew what he was doing. He died a hero of Rome and that is how he will be honored!" she said with a fierce look and no one dared question her. They continued with the meeting but it was too much for Reyna, she sniffled and ran out of the room "Um, meeting adjourned!" Frank yelled and ran after her to check on her.

When he finally caught up with her she was crying silently "Reyna, I know you guys were close but we have to fight! Fight for everyone that died here at camp last night and fight to make sure this never happens again!" he said with confidence. Reyna turned and wiped her eyes "It's not that, I just keep thinking about Piper! She must be so heartbroken and alone right now, it reminds me of Peter." she said softly.

Frank sighed Peter was Reyna's "boyfriend" after the war he became the personal bodyguard of Jason Grace up until a few months ago when they had a serious falling out. After the huge fight between the two Peter ran off and a lot of campers went with him as they saw him as a strong leader. The last Frank or Reyna had heard of him he was still in the western United States but he was basically running a gang of mercenaries and sell swords to the highest buyer.

Reyna gave a deep sigh as she whistled, Porkpie, her new pegasus, landed in front of her and she climbed on "Maybe hearing his death will bring Peter back along with most of the legion." she explained and flew off.

 **2 hours later**

Reyna was soaring high in the sky and she could see mountains and hills far below, if she remembered Peter like she thought, he was a very predictable demigod. She could see the mountain of Pikes Peak where the Lord of the Winds Aeolus liked to anchor his floating fortress. She looked down and like she thought multiple fires and camps were stationed at the base of the mountain, as she got lower to scan her surroundings a sound like a mousetrap springing rang out.

She only had time to look up before a large net landed on her and her pegasus, they both went tumbling down and landed with a grunt and as she tried to brace herself with her hands she could feel her bones break. The net was lifted and ten heavily armored demigods gasped as they realized they just attacked a Praetor, apparently loyalty and respect were two different things for them.

Reyna simply stood and glared at them "Where is he!?" she ordered and she heard shuffling behind her. She drew her sword and swung only for it to be deflected with ease "Wow Warhead you don't change much do you?" a deep voice spoke. Reyna lowered her sword as Peter Sane stepped out of the shadows, his blonde hair was shorter than the last time they spoke, he seemed to have gotten even taller which was saying something about a seven foot eight behemoth of a demigod. She noticed a new feature though, a long deep scar running from the middle of his forehead through his nose and past his lips ending at his chin.

He lowered his sword as well and gave a smile that would have scared the Joker, his eyes were still a bright pale white but she could something in them, they were darting around in a frantic state as if he was hiding something which he was never good at doing. Peter waved his hand and all of the demigods left the two to talk in private, Peter offered her a seat next to him as they sat by the fire. Reyna did not take the offer and sat across from him which made him frown before he let it go.

"Why are you here Warhead?" he asked and Reyna looked at him and remembered the good times they used to have at Camp Jupiter, but they usually involved the very person she came to tell him about...

"Jason is gone Peter." she said softly.

She was expecting crying and shouting, she was not expecting laughter, Peter was on his back laughing hysterically. He finally regained himself and wiped a tear away "What did you do?! Lose him in the grocery store?!" he said with another laugh.

"Peter he's gone." she said again and he continued laughing like he just heard the funniest joke ever invented.

"I always told you to put him on a leash you never know where Sparky will end up!" he said laughing like a hyena.

Reyna walked over and punched him in the nose, sending him to the ground, he groaned in pain before Reyna put a dagger to his throat which shut his laughter up but not the goofy grin that was plastered across his face.

"Jason. Is. Gone!" she said viciously and that was when the grin finally began to vanish, realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide as he took it in.

"What...Wh-What exactly...do you mean Reyna?" he asked and Reyna knew it was serious when he stopped using his nickname for her. Reyna told him the story of how Jason gave his life when he fought Caligula so that Meg and Apollo could escape.

Peter was silent the whole time as he looked at his girlfriend with pain in his eyes "We need your help Peter! Caligula is going to attack the camp again and we could really use you and your fighters!" she pleaded.

Peter remained silent for a long time "I'll think about it, in the meantime get out right now." he said softly, Reyna had never heard him say anything like that to her but when she didn't move he glared at her.

"GET OUT! NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed with tears in his eyes, Reyna gave a soft gasp as the loveable nut job she fell in love with screamed at her. She quickly got on Porkpie and flew back to the camp.

She was out of options now.

 **Okay so next chapter will probably be another Reyna chapter and then I'll bring in Meg and Apollo! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Jupiter**

Reyna landed in the Field of Mars, Frank and Hazel were waiting for her along with Gwen and Leila. She landed and when she touched down she fell to her knees and hugged herself, the group ran over and comforted her. Porkpie did the same and sat down and wrapped a wing around her as if to say "It's okay."

After she explained what happened Frank shook his head "I told you Reyna, he doesn't care anymore. He and Jason were really close almost like brothers but...their fight must have just destroyed everything they had. I wonder what it was about." he questioned as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Reyna sniffled and wiped her eyes "It was both of their faults. While they were on a small quest to rescue a fellow camper Peter and Jason were staying in a hotel and Jason insisted a monster was tracking them. Peter found the monster he was talking about and beat it to death, only to realize that it was a mortal man and not a monster." she said and everyone gasped.

Reyna nodded "Needless to say Peter was devastated and overwhelmed with guilt, Jason said they needed to focus and keep going but Peter couldn't leave. Jason told him to stay strong but Peter was angry, he had told Jason that they should have kept going instead of fighting but Jason wanted the threat gone. Peter could not defy the orders of the Pontifex and blamed Jason, but he said it was Peter that killed the man not him which led to an even bigger fight and eventually it actually got physical and it finally ended when the police showed up. They couldn't get arrested so they both ran in different directions and that was the last time they ever spoke." she finished.

Everyone was stunned "Neither was in the right but neither was in the wrong, it was something that should have been simple and instead ended with Peter leaving the camp in self imposed exile. I thought telling him about Jason would make him realize this but...he's angry and bitter." she said sadly.

Everyone took in the story they just heard, completely stunned and silent at what they just heard "What did Jason say happened?" Gwen asked.

Reyna sighed "Exactly that! After he rescued the camper and came back, he tried to find Peter and apologize but it was too late, he was already gone. Then Jason started boarding school and that's when Peter told me where he was, and here we are." she said bitterly.

Everyone nodded as they walked through New Rome, Reyna was still crying as she thought of all the memories she had with Jason. Eventually they came to the _principe_ and Reyna left them, she shut the door and fell to the ground. She had been crying before but now that she was alone she let it all out, she broke into a mess of sobbing and sniffling, she couldn't take the pain she felt in her heart at the loss of her friend.

She just couldn't take it.

 **Pikes Peak**

"Peter any news?" a soldier asked and Peter shook his head silently as he was leaning over a desk in his tent. His soldiers had created a large encampment like the one they made against the Greeks so long ago, it got to the point that it wasn't a camp it was practically a community with so many soldiers and hired muscle around.

The soldier, who couldn't have been more than fifteen, walked in "Peter is everything okay?" he asked and the tall teenager shook his head "Get out." he said in a whisper.

The boy was confused before Peter turned and threw his helmet at the kid, he quickly dodged it but still looked terrified "GET OUT NOW!" he ordered and the boy ran out of the tent as fast as he could.

Peter had tears in his eyes and he hated it when he cried, not just because it made him feel weak but when tears got into his scar it hurt even more. He had gotten the scar after a lengthy battle with a Pandos that had finally been defeated but it took part of him with it with its claws. He had barely made it out of there alive and after he made it out was when he was given the contract.

He cried some more as the signed contract was laying in front of him "Why did I sign this!? What have I done?!" the mercenary said as he heard a deep chuckle behind him. He turned and found the very man who issued the contract standing there flanked by multiple Pandais.

"Why are you crying Mr. Sane? Pandos got your face?" he said with sickening smile.

Peter was breathing heavily in anger as he took the contract, crumbled it up, and threw it at the man "I want out Caligula!"

The immortal emperor laughed as he picked the contract up "You can't you signed this contract and it clearly states that only I can release you from the deal. Now you are behind on your shipments Mr. Sane! I already lost the spear you gave me to some demigod, I think you know him. I ran it through his chest and killed him!" he said not dropping his smile.

Peter put his hands on his ears as he rocked back and forth "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! You never told me that people would get killed! You never said you were going to kill my friend!" he screamed loudly.

Caligula dropped his smile and straightened "What did you expect Mr. Sane? That we were going to go on adventures and slay monsters?! You knew exactly what we were doing and you did not care! You supply the weapons and the men and you get rich that was it!" glaring, he walked across the room and sat down at the desk.

Peter hated that man, he hated everything about him, he hated that he was given the contract but the offer was too sweet to refuse. Had he stayed at Camp Jupiter then Caligula would never had known where it was and his friend would probably still be alive. It was his fault he was the reason that Jason was dead and he knew it there was no getting around it he wasn't going to be positive about it he got his friend killed and he would never forgive himself.

"Caligula? What exactly would happen if we don't supply you with weapons?" he asked curiously as he wiped the tears away. The emperor smiled again but this time completely void of amusement.

"Well then I would kill you and every single one of your men, no biggie." he said casually.

Peter nodded "Fine, we'll get you your weapons tomorrow, the usual spot?" he said calmly.

Caligula nodded "Don't disappoint me again, oh and how loyal are your men by the way?" he asked and Peter sighed and hung his head "They would give their lives for you." he said sadly.

Caligula smiled and nodded "Fantastic! Go kill ten of his soldiers." he ordered and the guards left and soon screaming could be heard outside, Peter winced as he heard the screaming stop and another tear fell down his cheek.

Caligula smiled "Don't worry about it Mr. Sane I'm sure this will help you realize that you are expandable and I don't care about your men." and with that the man left with his guards.

The teenager let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and walked outside to the carnage. A couple tents were torn to shreds, a piece of their wall was burned to ash, and ten legionnaires were lying dead at the foot of his tent.

All of his men gathered around him and Peter refused to cry this time, his men were killed for sport and he wouldn't have it "He wants weapons?!" Peter asked loudly towards his soldiers.

"Then let's get forging!" he said with a knowing smile on his face.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE FOLLOW AND LIKE IF YOU WANT TO! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey shoutout to my reviewer! Thanks for the encouragement! I saw your review and now here's the next chapter! Literally it took one nice review to update, wow it really doesn't take much for me lmfao anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 **Apollo's POV**

We had landed in California two days ago and we had nearly been killed at least fifty times! Normally I would not mind a little challenge but as I was now mortal and not a god I did appreciate this. My friend/master/slaver Meg McCaffrey had just killed the last monster and I was drenched in sweat from carrying Jason Graces coffin. Many times I wanted to take a break but I kept remembering his last words "Remember" and that gave me the strength to keep going.

We had made it to San Francisco and we could see the entrance to camp, my back was about to snap but I grit my teeth and made my way down the hill.

Oh I should probably introduce myself! My name is Apollo, I used to be the God of the Sun, and my horrible father has turned me mortal because of what my son Octavian did during the Giant War. I have been tasked with freeing the five oracles that used to be under my control, I am not sure where the next one could be all I know is that I need help from that daughter of Bellona, Reyna.

We were almost down the hill when we heard a roar, we turned and saw a large number of giants making their way towards us. We scrambled down the hill and towards the tunnel where two demigods were stationed, they had their weapons ready but as soon as we passed them they ran in and shut the tunnel behind us "Go!" one of them shouted and the four of us ran through as the door was dented and slammed by the giants outside.

The demigods helped me with the coffin and I was relieved but also wanted to cry, he as almost home, his last journey was nearing its end. We reached the end of the tunnel and I lost my breath, I had forgotten how beautiful New Rome was the buildings and small town where demigods could go to college and raise a family.

A horn blew in the distance and many demigods, Greek and Roman, made their way towards us. Meg had barely said a word since we landed and I wanted to ask her what was wrong but it was clear, so much death and so much fighting can be a little too much for a child, she was fighting against her own stepfather Nero and she had witnessed a good man die.

A good man die. Jason Grace is dead. It was something that I truly could not still comprehend, he was a hero and he deserved to die naturally and not at the hands of a sadistic psychopath! I didn't realize that I was crying until a certain Praetor stood in front of me and helped me up.

"So you are Apollo?" she asked, her eyes were red from crying, though from Jason or something else I could not tell. Every single demigod in the camp was gathered around the coffin, most of them were crying and the rest were doing their best not to.

A few centurions walked up and grabbed the coffin and brought it down to the camp, the entire army in tow. Reyna looked at the coffin of her friend until they couldn't see it anymore "Caligula will be attacking by this time tomorrow, I have tried to gather reinforcements but...it looks bleak. We are on our own." she said with a sniffle.

I sighed heavily, the funeral would be tonight and it was going to be tough to truly say goodbye to my sibling, the only one that actually ever cared about me. Tears threatened me again but I forced them down as I looked at Reyna "We brought this." I said bringing out Jason's notebook.

She took it and flipped through it and nodded before she saluted me and walked off. Then it was just me and Meg.

"You okay?" I asked her and she just stared at the camp below "We have a lot to do. We have two more oracles to find and we also have to fight Uncle Caligula." she said sadly. I shivered it was hard to think that even though Nero was only her stepfather that still made Caligula her great uncle, the thought made my head hurt. Why do mortals have such small brains! Er, no offense.

Eventually I made my way down, the Sun was already setting and it made me miss my chariot and my horses. Pretty soon the moon was rising and torches were lit and the entire camp gathered inside the Pomerian Line in the center of the field.

Jason's body was wrapped in a purple shroud, it was laced with blue and a brilliant gold, the shroud of a hero. He was in the middle of a large wooden platform and Reyna held a torch on one side and Frank on the other.

"Today we honor a hero, a friend, a leader, and good soldier. Jason Grace was and forever will be remembered as a hero to Rome. He was taken to early from us and we mourn the loss but this will only fuel our courage in the fight tomorrow! Caligula himself shall show himself and we will show him what we can do! We will show him that Rome does not submit to the rule of tyrants! That Jason Grace did not die in vain!" Frank shouted.

 _"Ave Roma!"_ a voice shouted.

Everyone turned and coming out of the shadows flanked by multiple demigods was a very tall blonde haired demigod. I normally do not notice someones eyes so quickly but this was an exception! This guy had pale white eyes that seemed to bore into your soul as soon as he looked at you. He walked through the crowd and they parted like he was Death himself and trust me I know what I'm talking about we went out a few times.

He walked to the pyre and dropped his sword before falling to one knee, every soldier that followed him did the same "If it's okay with you Praetors, I wish to be admitted back into the legion. For Jason and for my men." he said.

Reyna motioned for him to stand and he did without hesitation, she looked up at him and before anyone could react she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. I was a little stunned, Reyna had a boyfriend? I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised but I mean...this guy? It seemed like a strange combination.

They pulled apart "You are always welcome back Peter." she said and Peter grabbed the torch from Frank who was giving a small smile as Peter stood in front of the legion.

"Jason Grace was one of my oldest friends! We made a promise to each other after the Titan War; Train together, fight together, and die together! I broke that promise, I should have been there when Jason was killed! It should have been me that died instead of him! I would have gladly given my life for him! Tomorrow we'll show Caligula exactly how we feel about him killing Jason! FOR THE LEGION! FOR JASON GRACE!" Peter shouted.

The entire legion erupted in cries for blood and vengeance, even Meg joined in which made me scoot away from her a little because she is scary. I could sort of see how Reyna might like a guy like Peter, he was a born leader.

Peter used his torch to light a third one and together he and the Praetors lit the pyre and everyone bowed their heads in respect to the passing of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

After the ceremony Reyna and Frank walked over to me and Meg, Peter was close behind Reyna. He was following her like a puppy, a very tall and creepy looking puppy.

"We need to talk." Reyna said in a serious tone.

"Now."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! One good review and I'll post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apollo's POV**

 **Camp Jupiter-Principe**

"So, just so I understand this, you need Reyna to somehow lead you to the soundless god? And you have absolutely no idea who this god could be?" Peter asked as he leaned against a chair, his feet propped on the table. I nodded and Peter just looked at Reyna "Well, I'm sold lets go risk your life for a washed up god!" he mocked and I could feel anger rising in me.

"Excuse me Reyna but exactly why is he here?! He's a Centurion." I argued and Peter laughed like a hyena.

"Observant! Here have a treat!" he said and threw the first thing that he had in his pockets, a drachma, right at me. It hit my chest and even though I was annoyed with him I took the drachma and put it in my pocket.

Reyna sighed as she and Frank sat at their respected chairs in the room, "Peter is the most skilled soldier we have, and many of the soldiers he brought back see him as a leader so for the time being their are three rulers of the camp." she explained which led to Peter giving me a cheeky grin.

As soon as he smiled Peter dropped it, like he thought of something that was going to get him and everyone else killed but he shrugged and looked back at the Praetors. Reyna brought out a book "We have been trying to recreate the Sybilline texts maybe something Ella said will relate to it." she said before she stared at the page for a long time and cursed under her breath.

Peter chuckled before he swiped the book away from her "Allow me, as someone who doesn't have Dyslexia I can read English Warhead." he said and started reading the text under his breath. I could not get over Peter Sanes eyes! They were just blank white, as if a pure white cloud had been squeezed into his eyes. From across the room if he looked at you all you saw were small black dots, the white iris blended with the whites of his eyes perfectly.

"You're not Dyslexic?" Meg asked, I rolled my eyes leave it to her to ask the obvious question that was answered seconds before she asked.

Peter looked up and smiled "Nope! Although kind of wish I was compared to the alternative." he said as he went back to reading.

I frowned "Alternative? What alternative?" I found myself asking.

Peter kept reading but waved over to Reyna, she turned to us "Peter isn't Dyslexic, he's a Schizophrenic." she explained and I just stared at her dumbfounded.

Of course Meg had no idea what she just said "Skittles what?" she asked innocently.

I finally opened my mouth "Mental insanity. You are telling me that we are putting our faith in the hands of a boy that is literally by definition insane?!" I asked.

Peter laughed again and this time I could hear the insanity laced in his laughter "Dude, first of all I'm seventeen not really a boy anymore! Secondly as I'm sure you know being the god of medicine you might know that Schizophrenia is insanity" he started and I nodded with a glare " _However_ , maybe you remember that demigods are a little different biologically and even mentally. My Schizophrenia isn't an all the time thing like many mortals who have it, my demigod blood keeps it in check most of the time." he explained with a grin that scared me more than his laugh.

"Most of the time?" I asked and Peter nodded as he turned the page and went back to reading.

"Peter has been known to have...episodes when he gets really angry. Blackouts, extreme ferocity, and a thirst for blood that's nearly insatiable. Kind of reminds me of my dad." Frank said and Peter chuckled as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Dude, your dad is crazier than me and that's saying something, but yeah I kind of go all super psychopath on people. Like total disregard for anyone that's in my way, not a drip of remorse, and just wild stabbing most of the time. Of course as soon as I come back to reality if I hurt anyone I care about I'd feel awful. Unless it was an annoying former god who wouldn't shut up and let me read." he said shooting a glare at me.

This kid must have had a death wish or something! As soon as I get my godhood restored I'm teaching him a lesson!

"Now just who do you think..." he held up his hand to say something, but instead he simply kept reading and didn't acknowledge anyone for a few seconds before he closed the book and looked up.

"What's up?" he asked casually as he leaned back again and stretched his arms above his head.

I felt more and more anger rising but then a thought occurred to me. This was Jason Graces oldest and closest friend, he never even got to part ways on good terms with him. He knew that I was there when Jason died and he is probably blaming me for his death.

Not that I can disagree I feel horrible over what happened, his look of determination as he fought Caligula and the heartbreak that Piper McLean and Leo Valdez seemed to suffer when they found out.

"I'm sorry about Jason. I wish their was something I could do to bring him back, even if it was just so you two could reconcile, but I'm afraid we need to keep fighting Peter." I said in a near whisper.

Peters eyes seemed to soften from hard silver to a gentle cloud, he shook his head and I saw he was fighting tears. Reyna got up and hugged him as he broke down "It's okay Peter. I'm sure Jason knew how sorry you were. It's not your fault." she said in a soothing voice that I didn't even know she could muster.

He choked back a sob "But...It _was_ my fault! It's all my fault!" he said bitterly as he cried.

Reyna pulled away and we all looked at him curiously as he stared at the table with tears in his eyes "Caligula...he made me a deal two months ago. I supply weapons and a few strategic battle points in California, and he paid me more than I could possibly imagine. I...I was the one...I gave him that gold spear myself! The spear he used to kill Jason! It's all my fault!" he explained and cried some more.

We were all stunned as Peter kept crying, I wanted to yell at him but I knew just like Meg he was a pawn that the Triumvirate would gladly sacrifice if he became useless.

"You were forced into it weren't you?" I asked and Peter nodded miserably.

"He threatened everyone I loved, he threatened my mother, my men, and you Reyna. That's what broke me under his heel, the thought of you being tortured." he said looking at his girlfriend. I could see she was contemplating exactly what to think of this, while he had been forced into a weapons supply deal he did not tell the camp or Jason and that was partly responsible for Jason's death and the attack on the camp.

After a few minutes of silence Reyna finally spoke "What did you find in the book?" she asked Peter started to protest but she held up her hand and glared at him with tears "What. Did. You. Find Centurion Sane?" she asked again each word through gritted teeth.

Peter looked like he had been stabbed, almost like...that day with Hyacinthus. When I lost the one that stole my heart, when everything I wanted in my life came to a grinding halt. He just hung his head and muttered that he found nothing.

"Thank you for your help Centurion. You are dismissed." she said in a authoritative tone. Peter didn't even try to fight, he simply stood and walked out the door without another word. Reyna didn't let the tears break as she sat down next to Frank who looked like he just witnessed a cage match between two angry lions.

Reyna wiped the tears away and looked at us with a neutral expression.

"Now, we better start thinking of a plan. Otherwise Caligula is going to win tomorrow and by then you have to be out of here Lord Apollo." she said and no one even thought to argue against her.

I nodded, though I felt numb all over at what I just witnessed it was truly a sad thing to experience at such a young age...

Heartbreak.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
